Panic of Enomoto Glasses
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: What happen if Enomoto drop his glasses? and what happen if the finder is Yata and Kamamoto. This story is almost like Glasses of Blue. Enjoy, reading it


Hi Minna-san. This is my second story. Please enjoy and it almost like Glasses of Blue. I do not own K

**Summary**: Enomoto drop his glasses. And everybody in the Scepter 4 panic and the finder is a member of HOMRA? This story is almost like Glasses of Blue but nevermind that. Enjoy 

"HELP!HELP! Enomoto drop his glasses" yell Hidaka

"HE'S WHAT?! HE DROP HIS GLASSES?!" Benzai yelled back

"Call the lieutenant and Fushimi-san" said Akiyama try to calm himself

"What with the noise?" ask Fushimi with a lazy tone

"Fushimi-san, Enomoto drop his glasses!" yell Benzai

"Oh…. What? THAT'S DANGEROUS! I call the lieutenant!" Fushimi began to panic

The blond lieutenant go to their office because curious about the noise

"Lieutenant, Enomoto drop his GLASSES!" yell Fushimi

"What? THIS WILL BE DANGEROUS! Search every conner in the city, we have to find it immediately" said Awashima

-in HOMRA Bar-

"It so quiet, Kusanagi go to England, the other have a job to do, Mikoto-san and Anna go for a walk" said Yata

"Yata-san, I found a glasses" said Kamamoto

"Why are you pick it? We don't have an eye problem" said Yata

"Because… If we lost something we will search it right, afterall we can inform the person who lost this glasses" said Kamamoto

"How can we inform the person?" ask Yata

"err…. I don't know. Maybe the glasses have a clue on it" said Kamamoto

"hmmm… This glasses belong to Scepter 4" said Kamamoto

"Oh, HAH? How did you know that?!" said Yata

"Look, there a small writing in the glass frame. I will call them" said Kamamoto

"Keh, those blue people never care about their think" said Yata

Beppp…. Beeepppp…..

"Moshi, moshi… This is Scepter 4"

"This is HOMRA, we find your glasses" said Kamamoto

-At Scepter 4-

"Somebody just found the glasses" said Akiyama with a palled face

"THE GLASSES?" said Fuse with afraid face

"S-S-SOMEONE JUST FIND IT?" said Hidaka. His voice begin to tremble

"WHAT?! THIS WILL BE DANGEROUS THAN LEAVE THE GLASSES ALONE!" yell Benzai. His face is the most pale from the other

"Who find it?" Ask Kamo, try to calm the other

"A-A-A-A-A MEMBER OF HOMRA" said Akiyama

"WHAT? THIS WILL BE MORE DANGEROUS!" said Domnyoji, his face turn into scared and panic face

The lieutenant rush to their office once she heard the glasses being found

"Call Fushimi to here" said Awashima

Fushimi rush out to the Lieutenant

"Fushimi, you go to HOMRA and pick the glasses" said Awashima

"Ahh….. are you guys scream and yell? Did you find my glasses? You didn't find it, huh? Such a shame, the special police who always fight and capture a strain cannot find a glasses" said Enomoto with a smirk smile

"Enomoto, I like your old personality better than this" said Fuse with a serious tone

"Enomoto, I like your serious personality than this annoying personality" said Hidaka

"NOOOO!THIS WILL BE DANGEROUS! FUSHIMI-SAN, PLEASE BE HURRY!" yell Goto

"We pick up the glasses, thank you for your information and don't wear the glasses" said Akiyama

-At HOMRA-

"I think this glasses must be important" said Kamamoto

"Keh... Those blue people must be telling the lie. I will wear the glass" said Yata

"Yata-san, don't wear that glass. I think we better listen to those Blue people" said Kamamoto

"See... Nothing happen" In a second Yata feel something strange and standing in there in a few minutes

"Yata-san are you alright?" ask Kamamoto

"What are you doing? Don't touch me so freely, and why are you wasting your time? Mind your bussiness" said Yata

"Eh?" Kamamoto blinked and reviced a heart shock after listening what Yata said. 'Why Yata attitude like this? Why he become serious for a sudden?' Kamamoto thought it

"DON'T STARE ME LIKE THAT" yell Yata

"YOU...WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU REALLY YATA-SAN? YOU ACT LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!" Kamamoto yelled

"What are you talking about? I always act like this" said Yata

"YATA-SAN?!WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kamamoto face begin to pale

"Make him take off the glasses" said Fushimi

"Fushimi?"

"DO IT" said Fushimi with a firm voice

Fushimi catch Yata arm so he can't escape or move

"What are you doing? Stop this violence NOW" said Yata

"Sorry Yata-san, I don't like you act like this" sadi Kamamoto. He take off Yata glasses

"What the f*** is going on in here? And why Saru is here?!" ask Yata

"Yata-san, you back to normal!" Kamamoto crying

Fushimi took the glasses and explain to Kamamoto and Yata. "This glasses belong to Enomoto Tatsuya. Anybody who wear this glasses will turn into smart person but their personality will be serious or annoying or diabolic person" explain Fushimi

"Did I turn into a serious person?" ask Yata

"A very creepy serious person" said Kamamoto with a pale face

"By the way MI~SA~KI" said Fushimi with a smirk smile

"Hah? Don't call me with my first name!" yell Yata

"You never change aren't you? Never listen what people tell you" said Fushimi

"What the f*** did you know, huh Saru? Did you want a fight? Let's fight in outside NOW!" yell Yata

"Fushimi, kinkyu bat-" unable to finish hi sentence because somebody call his PDA.

"Arghh... who interrupt? oh.. it's the lieutenant" Fushimi answer the call "Fushimi here, yes... I already have the glasses, Im not fighting with Yatagarasu, yes.. yes... Shut up! oh... I didn't say anything. I will be back soon" Fushimi hang out. "Dammit, It's your lucky day MI~SA~KI" Fushimi go to Scepter 4

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!" Yell Yata

-In scpeter 4-

"Lieutenant, I bring the glasses"

"Good, Hidaka give the glasses to Enomoto" said Lieutenant

"Oh... This is my glasses" said Enomoto. He wear the glasses and his attiude turn to normal again. "Er... Why are you guys looking at me? Am I doing something wrong?" Enomoto face turn into confuse face

"Enomoto... You're back! I miss your personality than that creepy personality of your" said Hidaka

"Are my glasses lost? Did I turn into annoying person?" Ask Enomoto

"Yes, you turn into an annoying person and very annoying one. If you attitude like that, I fired you from Scepter 4" said Awashima firmly

"A-A-Am I that annoying?" ask Enomoto

"Yes, you are. You are very annoying than Hidaka and Domnyoji" said Fuse

"Ohhhh... No wonder" said Enomoto

Author note: Ok, that's for Panic of Enomoto Glasses. And I hope you enjoy~~


End file.
